someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Six Children
The human race has been thriving on earth for thousands of years. They have gone from caves to castles and eventually creating secret groups and now we have governments and inspirational leaders. But, the thing that remains the same with all these time periods is one thing... power. Power is almost like a physical object, it’s simple to get a hold of you just need to keep fighting and trying. In the end now we have Gods and other beings that we pray to depending on the religion but there is another similarity in this and that is protection, protection from the things out in the void we call space or maybe even another dimension entirely. Whenever we find ourselves in a dire situation we tend to pray for protection and help. A lot of you are probably wondering what this has to do with anything but in fact, it has to do with everything. I've seen many things that would have crushed a 14 year old mentally nowadays and I have seen beautiful things, but as I am old and lonely I have decided after thinking for a while to share this story with you. My name is Robert Rosenberg, I am 83 years old, the date is Feb. 10 2084 and I'm about to share my story from an old laptop that I typed on through my childhood. March 8th, 2015 7:35 pm Today might just be the strangest day for me, for the first time ever my Father actually wants to,"be with me" .My Mother just passed 6 days ago from a very aggressive cancer in her brain and my Father has decided to take care of me. You see, this is a very strange thing for me as ever since I was born it was only my mother and my uncle occasionally, I was born in November 10th 2000 to my Mother Lisa Rosenberg and a Scientist Frank Rosenberg. I rarely call that man my father as from childhood and onward I've only seen him a few times, he's always preoccupied with his work and to be quite honest he got a bit unsettling at times. I remember those few times I would see him when I was about eight years old. He always had a dark look in his stare, my uncle would always joke saying that he had the "death stare", but there were moments when I really believed him, he was just so quiet and observant. I'd often hear him whispering to his partners about some project that could protect us from the gods. I was so young that I didn't really think about it much but thinking about it now it’s kind of weird. Anyway sorry for the long intro I just got here in this poor excuse of a house but I need to adjust to this room I'll type more tomorrow. March 12th, 2015 4:00 pm Woah! Sorry about that it’s been a lot longer than I expected but I've been trying to get used to the place and it’s really hard. There's two floors the first floor has a living room ,with a nice flat screen tv and a kitchen further into the area, to be honest if a random person came inside they wouldn't even be able to tell that it was part lab in fact, I'm not even sure if this is a lab. The second floor was ordinary as well 2 rooms, one for my uncle and one for me. I was glad when my father let my uncle stay over I need his joy and happy aura. Although I'm not sure where my dad sleeps, on the couch maybe? Anyway today was the usual I woke up and ran downstairs, opened the pantry to the satisfy my inner needs, if there's one good thing about this house it’s the food, I'm not kidding there's an entire supply of Captain Crunch and Cinnamon Toast Crunch what more can I say? But one thing that one of you guys might've caught was that I mentioned that this is a poor excuse for a house. Well besides cereal it kind of is. Not because the quality of the house is crappy but mostly because there's not much to do here. When you're home your supposed to feel like you can spend years in your room especially being a teenager and all but there's nothing, even the tv which was my last resort only had kids programming on it which is weird as I don’t see a middle aged man enjoying his time to Teletubies after a long days hard work. Maybe he hasn't seen me in so long that he doesn't even remember my age so he just assumed I was little? I don't know but I think I'm done for the day, my uncles taking me to GameStop because I guess he can’t stand the boredom either. He also needs to look for a job so If'll add more sometime soon. March 12th, 2015 5:52 pm Oh I've been complaining this whole time about this house and I forgot to talk about my father. He's rarely here in fact it kind of boggles my mind as how he can stay awake when he doesn't even stay to sleep! I think he works at some lab building but yeah that's it. Sorry about that just a quick update. March 17th, 2015 6:00 pm The weirdest thing just happened today, I was walking downstairs to prepare my usual morning breakfast until something strange occurred to me there were toys on the floor, I'm not into toys as I'm a teenager but how could there be a crapload of toys on the floor if the only one sleeping here is my uncle not including me or my father. I'm beginning to feel that something’s off with this place, the same thing with the tv how it only plays kids shows. I'm gonna talk to my father about this. March 18th, 2015 11:00 pm Ok, I have officially confirmed that something’s definitely off about all this. A few minutes ago I heard the door to the living room open, I went downstairs and to my surprise there was my father laying on the couch. He was sleeping I guess he had a long week as I this is literally the first time I’ve ever seen him sleeping but, even more unusual was that he left his work papers on the little table in front of him. I thought this was weird as he is extremely formal and all but my thoughts about that all faded away when I saw two empty beer bottles next to him. I was going to my room until the thought of those papers slipped back into my mind, and suddenly I needed to get it, I almost felt obligated to do so. I mean, come on I barely see the guy at home so what’s he so busy with that makes him shut out is own son and become cold, I had to know. I carefully walked down the wooden stairs making sure to put my feet on the right places so the floor wouldn’t creak, finally I got to the living room and I lifted up the papers as carefully as I could, I made sure every movement was perfect as If I got caught my dad would probably kill me. After picking up the papers I walked carefully again upstairs to my room and shut the door, I even locked the door. I sat on my bed to see what I was about to find out. It was actually a manila folder with a few papers inside, and NO, it didn’t have huge red letters that said “Classified”. I opened up the folder and began to read. Work Documents of Dr. Rosenberg Report April 16th-March 7th Work has been strenuous lately more than other days and our results have hardly progressed past our old findings. It has been my goal since 1997 to create the perfect being, the perfect god. Someone or something that could not only guard us but also follow our every command and every wish, and we were ever so closer until 6 years from then it all got to a halt. We have been taking care of the children, we keep them in their contained room to communicate with their siblings telepathically and occasionally they play with their toys. There’s always been a mystery as to the origin of these children we found them in a broken down house in the basement naked in a circle just sitting there. I remember when we captured them we were originally looking for children to genetically mutate to look like Extra Terrestrials, but it was only a few days later in the facility that we found out there was more use to these children then we could imagine. One day back in 1997 one of the workers was listening to his radio on his lunch break, he spilled his coffee when he heard what he thought was a loud piercing noise from the radio and immediately started bleeding from his ears and fell on the ground screaming. But, the amazing thing was that the radio was fine, it was playing some political radio that the worker liked to listen to. Rumors were spreading in the facility like rats ranging from subliminal messaging in radio to him just being insane, I knew it wasn’t his insanity and it definitely wasn’t subliminal messaging, the previous lab workers in the very early 70’s tried that for some program about pirates and it was never repeated since. Then I visited this worker at the hospital to question his experience and the new information was astonishing, every night he would experience vivid nightmares about his dead wife and he would always see static. Just the fact that he could remember the details was exciting but what he told me next kept me interested, he said that at the end of his dreams when he would see static, if he looked close enough he could see two eyes staring right back at him. Eventually we discovered that the children were responsible for this when we performed tests on their brain waves and noticed that they could manipulate radio waves manipulating the sound, which is why the man heard the piercing noise and the static. We immediately performed tests on them to test their abilities. The reason I bring up the past is because history is being repeated, a certain change has happened and I believe we can finally test project 7. This is the conclusion to my report. But I will list the recent projects and their abilities. -Project 1: Male age unknown, abilities include telepathy and telekinesis. -Project 2: Male age unknown, abilities include manipulation of emotions and telepathy -Project 3: Female age unknown, abilities include time distortion and telepathy -Project 4: Female age unknown, abilities include dream manipulation and telepathy -Project 5: Male age unknown, abilities include Prediction of future events and telepathy *NOTE* Project 5 is the only project that could communicate verbally. -Project 6: Male age unknown, ability is telepathy I’m sending this in to our sponsors a few days from now to show them our work, farewell. -Dr. Frank Rosenberg March 18th, 2015 11:03 pm What the hell? I’m honestly pretty freaked out by this, I don’t even know what to say. Project 7, the children, Extra Terrestrials? What on earth is all this, I thought my father was just a scientist studying… I don’t know maybe space or something? I’ve never known my father’s specific field as a scientist but this is just plain weird. Although I’m freaked out about this I’m not surprised, I’ve always known my father was a dark minded guy. Ok well I’ve had enough for tonight, I pray I don’t get nightmares. I’ll type more tomorrow. March 19th, 2015 1:00 pm Ok, well I woke up a few hours ago and after breakfast and eating lunch I noticed two things, my uncle and I were playing to go watch a movie at the mall today just to hang out, but he wasn’t in his bed any longer, strange? I saw him last night, maybe he left early to look for jobs and try his luck so that lowered my concern for him. But, the thing that I’m extremely worried about is the folder and that’s when I just remembered, I forgot to put the folder back and now I can’t find it! Crap, ok ok don’t panic even though I lost it my father won’t know who took it so I’m safe right? Ok I’m gonna enjoy the internet world and relax for a while. I’ll try my best not to breakdown from fear. March 20th, 2015 2:30 am I feel horrible, I just woke up five minutes ago to a strange dream. My forehead is dripping with sweat and I’m sure as hell that sleeping again isn’t the best idea. The dream goes like this, it was a dark room it almost looked like mine, I got a strange feeling. I didn’t feel like someone was watching me, I felt the opposite like I was alone at peace, almost like all my worries and concerns went down my mental drain and fell into the void. Then, it happened, the one thing I never imagined my brain could come up with inside my mind. I felt breathing on the back of my neck, it took what felt like an eternity to build up courage and I turned around to see what I honestly think is the most terrifying thing I’ve ever seen. It was a being, I didn’t know if it was male or female as it was completely covered in black leather, the creature was extremely skinny and it had slender limbs and the only things you could see other than the leather were its eyes, they were black almost like a dogs. If it stood up straight it would probably be 9 feet tall, I moved back in terror and it started hissing for every step I took. I was then frozen in fear, I didn’t know what to do so I tried to speak to it but it would only respond by moving closer very slowly. The creature was very strange it approached me like an animal observing its prey before making a move. Suddenly, I hear the words,” That’s enough! Finish the process.” Soon, everything blacked out. I’m worried after reading that lab report that I could be affected by one of those projects and maybe they’re controlling my dreams. I don’t know a lot has been going on, I’ve been texting my uncle non-stop to see where he was or if he was ok but no reply. I thought about checking his room to make sure that he’s just sleeping or something, poor guy maybe he finally found a job but it’s long or something. If so, then he’s working a lot, I’d even say that he’s working as much as my…. Father. March 20th, 2015 12:00 pm I always thought something was up but, now I think I’m the one who was wrong. I didn’t sleep so I just stayed on my laptop for the next few hours after 2:00 am. Anyway, I headed for my uncles room and to my surprise there he was! He was sitting up in his bed looking very tired like he, just woke up, I don’t know why but I immediately ran up to him and I hugged him tighter than anything I’ve hugged before. “Woah man, what’s the matter?” He said sounding annoyed. I told him about my nightmare and that I thought it was, about time that I ask my father about this house and that something’s off. Then he said something unexpected,” You can go talk to him but I don’t think it’s so bad here, maybe just a few more days and I’ll think about it.” I was surprised, I’ve never heard my uncles opinion on this house but apparently I’m the only one that feels that something dark is going on, I’d show him the lab report but as I typed a few days ago I don’t know where it is, he’d think I was crazy. I have a plan though, I’m gonna wait all night for my father to come home, I refuse to sleep since that dream I had. I’ll type later, wish me luck. For some reason I think I’ll need it this time. April 6th, 2015 8:00 am I’m in the hospital right now scarred, I never imagined something like what I experienced was even possible. I didn’t have my laptop then so I’ll type my recollection now. Recollection of March 20th-April 6th It was late at night and I was planning to execute my plan, I stayed up all night waiting for him. Then at 1:00 I heard the door unlocking and the door opening, and to my surprise it was my father, I thought he was never coming I even started considering giving up. I immediately started asking him what’s going on, I didn’t even hesitate to bring up the dream I had and that the voice at the end sounded like his. After unloading all my questions including all the toys he simply responded with a chuckle.” How did you come up with all this, you should write a book with all these complaints.” Huh? I thought this was weird as my father was responding in a jokingly manner like all of a sudden he changed into a completely different person. “Tests are over! Wake him up!” “What? Wake who up?” I was confused, who was he even talking to? “ Keep trying!” he yelled again. Suddenly I start vomiting and I black out. I woke up later all though I don’t know the time, in a dark room, there was one light and It was shining on my face. I appeared to be in some metal chair and I was lying in it with restraints on me of course. I definitely wasn’t alone, there were at least 5 men looking down at me but I couldn’t see their faces too well as the light was blinding me. “I don’t believe it, the tests succeeded. Our long hard years were not in vain.” I immediately panicked screaming,” What’s going on?! Someone help me!” My screams were silenced when my eyes adjusted to the light and I saw that one of the men were my father. “Take the restraints off” He said. I tried to get of the chair but I fell, my legs felt so weak like I had been sleeping for ages but, I struggled to get up in a heartbeat when I heard the hissing noise, the leather creature was standing behind him. “Don’t worry son I will explain everything to you so, you understand that you’ve made a huge contribution to mankind. You see, there’s a reason why I was so willing to take you in after your other died, your uncle too. You all come out now.” One of the doors opened, it was a dark room, you would need high level night vision goggles to see anything in there. Six children emerged from the room, and then It got to me, those were the six children from the report. It didn’t make sense, I mean nothing right now would’ve made sense but the fact that he found them in the nineties and they’re still children was beyond me. “These are the projects you read about in my files, yes I know you read them I found them in your room while we were completing one of the “procedures”. You should know that we have been trying to discover the true meanings of these children and we already did a long time ago. I made those papers because I knew your clever little brain would grow curious about those files I conveniently placed on the table for you. You should’ve known better I don’t drink, I was never asleep. Well anyways, our true goal was finally met just a few hours ago. But before I tell you about that let me explain the true origins of these children, in 1997 the incident with the radio astounded us and soon we found out it was these children that were responsible, the truth is, the children hate humans with subject 5 being the least hateful as he prefers this world. The reason they hate humans is because they in fact aren’t human at all. Have you ever heard of Extra Terrestrials and Demons? Based on the evidence we have we can conclude that these children are Alien/Demon hybrids. It sounds insane I know, but we have the evidence. In 1984 when I first joined this facility I was tasked with my old friends here to trap something of another world. The device we made consisted of a metal shut tight room and inside was a complex device that could temporarily open a small portal, the portal would then let in something and we could study it. One day two of our members walked in the room for our first trial, it was quite outside where I was as the room was sound proof, and after 10 minutes the door opened. We were met with steam, lots of it almost like they were boiling in it. The two crew members crawled out but you wouldn’t even know it was them, the two crew men were in a horrible condition, their skin was burned badly and they had large wounds. Fortunately my loyal crew members carried out their task, one of them was able to get a sample from the creature. Later in the medic rooms one of them explained what happened as the other crew member was forever mute for unknown reasons. He stated that the creature was quiet, he can’t remember what it looked like, but they approached it to get a dna sample but it obviously fought back, he said that the demon showed them hell with its warping abilities and there for a few minutes they witness indescribable terror as they burned, one them stabbed it with a needle to get a sample while he had a chance and they were back in the room but they were burning. This was a breakthrough in science as we now knew that demons were in fact real. When we found the children, their dna matched with the demon, meaning that they were part demon. But the other 50 percent is unknown, it matches nothing on earth so we’ve hypothesized that it could’ve been alien dna from another realm. This explains their abilities, demons have many powers ranging from time travel to empathy or teleportation etc. But the children also had a dominant power this was telepathy, we believe that aliens had telepathic powers and that’s why it’s dominant in the children. But the big goal was, you. For years we’ve tried to tamper with their dna and reconstruct yours and we finally did it. On March 18th subject 8 injected you with the dna serum, since that day your abilities began to manifest that explains why the hallucinogen began to malfunction because your mind grew in strength and began to see through it. That’s why you woke up, we actually planned to keep you asleep for a long time but you are getting stronger. You are now 25 percent alien, 25 percent demon, and 50 percent human. Are you happy my son?” I didn’t know what to say, I was frozen from confusion until the thought came to me, my uncle! “What happened to my uncle?” I asked “Well that’s another surprise, he’s standing right in back of me!” I couldn’t believe my eyes, it turns out my uncle was that leather man the whole time! My eyes began to tear up at the sight of my uncle.” What have you done?!” I broke down out of fear and confusion. “ This here is subject 8, before we tried you we tested him first but there was one issue, your uncles dna consists of 50 percent demon, 40 percent alien, and finally 10 percent alien. Because there was literally barely any humanity left in him he looks like this, we brainwashed him. He can give nightmares to children and can travel through shadows, he might in fact be the rarest creature we have here other than you. Subject 8 is a failed experiment, and now we will control you.” The scientists began nearing closer to me, they aimed their sedative weapons at me and they shot but my abilities reacted and the rounds were stopped. I grew enraged and my powers increased more than I could imagine, suddenly all the windows shattered and the doors ripped off, the people in the room began whaling in pain as blood began coming out of their ears, it seemed what I was doing at the time was deteriorating their brains, this didn’t affect the projects of course. I ran out of the room and I was surprised to find myself in the house, it seemed that my father’s facility was here all along I ran out and ran to the nearest hospital. April 6th 2015, 9:09 am That is what happened to me, the thing that broke me mentally, my head is in pain and I have no idea what happened to the children and subject 8, I refuse to call that thing my uncle. Over the nights here at this hospital I’ve began experiencing really bad nightmares and I should find a psychologist to help me. “This is for you sweetie, it came in last night, one of the workers found it in a bush, it’s for you apparently” The nurse handed me an envelope, inside was a letter. Letter Hi buddy Im lost Help me Help me Help me Free me I miss you But I find you now And I watch you now -Leather Man :) February 10th, 2084 9:00 pm I barely sleep now I mostly just stay here in my living room on my couch in the dark until I fall asleep. I hope everyone understands what my life has been as I feel my life is nearing its end. I feel him coming, I see the children communicate with me, I see the static. Yes, I still have my abilities but I can barely control them because my dna is mostly human. But I always feel his mind, it’s primitive and chaotic, like a baby or animal. In fact I feel his breath right now, the Leather man is taking me tonight, no more fighting. By Hman123 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Journal Category:Original Story